Batman The Long Halloween
by Director
Summary: The Knight of Gotham City hides among the shadows. Soon he will realize he is not the only one. With the help of this stranger the Dark Knight will take down one of Gothams most bold and mysterious villains. Crime doesn't take a holidays....


Before I begin my story I must thank the authors of Batman the Long Halloween for my inspiration. The fanfic you are about to read is based on that comic book. The main similarity between my fanfic and the comic is one simple question. I wish I could reveal that similarity but it should become obvious near the end of my fan fic. The original title of the comic book Long Halloween is very special to the authors. The title comes from a friend of the authors who passed away. For that reason I have no intentions of changing the title of my fanfic, enjoy.

* * *

Batman **The** Long **Halloween**

Based upon the Comic Written by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale

Batman created by Bob Kane.

* * *

"I made a promise to my parents, that I would rid the city of the evil that took their lives." 

**Batman The Long Halloween**

Prologue: October Sky.

The hottest night of the year and Bruce Wayne was spending it at the wedding of Johnny Viti, nephew of Carmine Falcone. A wedding under the moonlight. The lowly lit lanterns that hung from trees gave the white carnations that covered the court yard a soft glow. The smell of flowers, and the exquisite Italian banquet filled the noses of Gotham's "finest" citizens. From the wealthy to the powerful, anyone who had a name was there that october night.

* * *

Johnny viti was a large beefy man, with a large square head, and 2 small brown eyes. People often said he resembled Frankenstein. Underneath the October sky, Johnny danced away with his bride in white.

* * *

Anyone without an invitation was not allowed inside. The invitations given to everyone would allow only 2 people to enter the wedding. Selina Kyle was not a guest, but she somehow found her way through the front door. Years from now, when people are talking about the weather they'll say: "It's hot. But, not as hot as the night Johnny Viti got married." It was for this reason she had to have a word with the groom. Gothams hottest party of the year was a must for the Gotham Times. 

Selina surveyed the room like a hawk. She moved around the white tables. Carefully walking through the narrow spaces between tables, and the guests. Right to left, left to right. Everywhere she looked, both the bride and the groom gone. She looked to the floor to watch her step. As she looked back up two things at the same time seemed to have caught her eye. The security guards pointing at her direction and Bruce Wayne...

* * *

A young pale man approached Bruce Wayne. He was very skinny with thin light brown hair. A small mustache and purple sunglasses. His appearance was somewhat disturbing to Bruce. He shook his hand and came close to Bruce's ear. He whisphered, "In my fathers office in no less than two minutes Mr. Wayne. Inside, down the hall 3rd door to your left. I trust I will see you there. My men will keep a close watch." His voice seemed to crack louder every second. It took a few moments for Bruce to understand the motives behind the action. It was pretty obvious. 

Bruce approached the door of the building next to the court yard. Somewhere above the building there was a loud MEOW. He stood silently hearing the beast pur. Seconds later he passed through security and entered the building. Just as he was told, he walked down the hall and came to the 3rd door on the left. Turning the knob slowly, he realized that all of his questions would be answered behind that very door.

* * *

She moved through the crowds with ease. She practically glided across the room. Hiding among the crowd. Selina Kyle could not get caught. Atleast not yet. The court yard was rigged with security cameras how would she ever escape security? She sat at random tables, and talked to random people. If caught she could be in very big trouble. The Falcone family was not one to be meddled in. Even as a simple reporter. Carmine Falcone was known as Gotham City's untouchable crime lord. 

She got up, and made her way to another table. The guards were now looking among the tables to see where she was. She quickly made her way from table to table. More guards... they were getting closer. she got down and began to crawl betwen the tables. The guests were so distracted she was practically invisible. She crawled under one table, than to another. She stuck her head out to find Bruce Wayne. He was gone. Nowhere in her sight, than again she was under a table.

She began to crawl between tables non stop. She looked up over the tables to look for the guards, to her surprise they were gone. She stood up and looked around. She turned around and came face to face with bald man in black. Black sunglasses, and walkie talkie held up to his mouth. "Yeah I found her, on the floor." his southern accent almost made selina giggle, but given the seriousness of the situation she stood quiet

"Ya'll are coming with me sweetheart." His breath smelled of pasta. He grabbed her arm. Selina began to pull away. No one seemed to have payed attention to how this man was grabbing her. The Champagne must be doing magic to the people because the people were still loud and having a good time.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. "This is no way to treat a lady."

"The Boys want to have a word with you Miss." He laughed, Selina saw no humor in this situation.

She would be taken inside with the rest of the boys. She pushed back and broke free from his hands. As he rushed to grab her again, a hand caught his arm. "Is this anyway to treat my guest" Selina turned to see the man who spoke. It was bruce Wayne. "Tell your men that tonight Ms. Kyle will be dining with me"

The man in black left with mumbling to himself. Selina looked up at Bruce Wayne, there were simply no words to describe this handsome playboy. "How could I ever thank you Mr. Wayne."

She was spoke very nervously. Selina found who she was looking for, or had he found her? Than it hit her... How did he know her name?

"Well you can begin Ms. Kyle by explaining to me why you've been looking for me."

"A word... for the Gotham Times..." She answered.

"Would you care to dance?"

Selina smiled, "I don't tango on an empty stomach Mr. Wayne."


End file.
